American Horror Story: Cult
"Cult" is the story title to the seventh season of the horror-themed seasonal anthology television series American Horror Story. It aired on the FX Network from September 5th, 2017 to November 14th, 2017, spanning a total of eleven episodes. This season had the smallest main cast list of any season of the show to date, with only five main cast members, though some of them played multiple characters. "Cult" starred Sarah Paulson as Ally Mayfair-Richards, with Alison Pill as her lesbian wife, Ivy Mayfair-Richards. It also starred Evan Peters as the season's primary antagonist, Kai Anderson, as well as Cheyenne Jackson as Rudy Vincent, and Billie Lourd as Winter Anderson. Appearances * Ally Mayfair-Richards * Ivy Mayfair-Richards * Rudy Vincent * Winter Anderson * Bebe Babbitt * Bob Thompson * Oz Mayfair-Richards * Tom Chang * Beverly Hope * Gary K. Longstreet * Harrison Wilton * Jack Samuels * Kai Anderson * Meadow Wilton * R.J. * Donald Trump * Hillary Clinton * Serena Belinda * Twisty the Clown * Vincenzo Ravoli * Fear Is Truth * Manson family * SCUM * Dogs * Humans * Michigan :* Brookfield Heights :* Butchery on Main * Axe * Coffin * Garden shears * Handgun * Knives * Nail gun * Stun gun * Business owner * Clown * Cultist * Cult leader * Politician * President of the United States * Psychiatrist * Reporter * Dismemberment * Head injuries * Masturbation * Profanity * Restaurant * Severed hand * Stabbings * Suicide * Torture Episodes Notes & Trivia * This season comprises episodes #74-84 of American Horror Story. * Episode 7x07, "Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag" presented an interpretation of the actual 1968 shooting of Andy Warhol by Valerie Solanas. Evan Peters played the role of Andy Warhol with Lena Dunham as Valerie Solanas. * Episode 7x09, "Drink the Kool-Aid" presented an interpretation of the mass murder/suicide incident from 1978 when cult leader Jim Jones convinced 918 members of his cult to commit suicide by consuming a flavored drink laced with cyanide. Evan Peters portrays Jim Jones in the episode. * Episode 7x10, "Charles (Manson) in Charge" presented an interpretation of the actual 1969 murder of pregnant actress Sharon Tate and her friends at the hands of Charles Manson's "Family" of followers. Evan Peters played the role of Charles Manson, with Sarah Paulson as Susan Atkins, Leslie Grossman as Patricia Krenwinkle, Billie Lourd as Linda Kasabian and Billy Eichner as Tex Watson. * Evan Peters also portrays Marshall "Do" Applewhite, the leader of the Heaven's Gate commune, all of whom castrated themselves and committed suicide in Santa Fe, California on March 26th, 1997. * Evan Peters also portrays David Koresh who was a radical cult leader who maintained a commune of followers in Waco, Texas known as the Branch-Davidians. Members of the F.B.I. and A.T.F. raided the Branch-Davidian compound, Koresh was killed on April 19th, 1993 by a gunshot to the head. It remains unclear whether he was killed by Federal agents during the siege, or if he had committed suicide. See also External Links